Level 1132
| moves = 30 | target = 64,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 75 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The starting board layout makes it impossible to create a colour bomb.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. *All the five layer icing and popcorn must be cleared. *Only candy bombs and mystery candies will be dispensed. For the latter, they spawn on the 5th column. **In rare cases, common candies can spawn on the middle column. *The jellies are worth 70,000 points,35 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 70,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *This level is lots of fun, but also challenging. You do need to think about what you are doing. *In the first part of the game, you need specials to get the popcorn popping as soon as possible, You do not have all that many moves, just 30 of them. The good news is that, with just four colours, it is relatively easy to create many wrapped candies to hit the popcorn hard. *If you are having a tricky time opening up the early part of the board, you might need to think about the candy bombs, but hopefully you are progressing fast enough mostly to ignore them. Because it is a four colour game without nooks and crannies, you do not need to start fretting unless/until one ticks down to seven or six. But with luck none will even get that far, so do not be distracted by those feeble long-ticker bombs. *Once you have some colour bombs from the popcorn, the level starts to take care of itself, as long as you think sensibly about using those colour bombs. Their use is central to the strategy for success on this one. *You will not be able to make combinations with all of the colour bombs, but you will with some. Colour bomb + striped candy being the gold standard here, especially while you sill have plenty of icing to clear. Double colour bombs combination is worth thinking about in those early stages of popcorn popping, as that has a more predictable, across the board effect. Colour bomb/wrapped comes into its own for the end game when the board is open or all-but open. You can also try colour bomb + striped candy combinstion when you have less than 10 moves left or when the board is almost clear from the icing. *By the end, with a bit of luck, the board is a firework display, so any worry you might have had about closing out at the end evaporates quite quickly. Do not give up on this one unless you are really sure there is nothing happening for you - when the end kicks off it can kick off quickly and spectacularly - which is fun. Sip your tea with a sense of satisfaction while you watch the cascades play out. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential to clear the popcorn. However, it is not that useful due to the high two and three star target scores. *The jellies are worth 70,000 points. Hence, an additional 4,930,000 points for two stars and an additional 8,930,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 164,350 points per move4,930,000 points / 30 moves = 164,333.33 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 297,680 points per move8,930,000 points / 30 moves = 297,666.67 points per move for three stars. *The starting board layout makes it impossible to create a colour bomb and reduces the number of candy bombs which can appear once they are dispensed. *The candy bomb dispensers will dispense enough candy bombs to fill in almost the whole board. On mobile, they are continuously dispensed whereas on web version, they stop after a set amount of bombs. This makes it much easier to achieve the required points on mobile. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Overall, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars.This is provided if the mystery candies are used individually or spawn less than useful items. If used simultaneously, they can cause huge point cascades. With four colours, the latter can frequently occur if the mystery candies spawn useful items. *30 moves coupled with the need to clear the blockers may not be enough to create sufficient special candies or their combinations which can boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet the two and three star target scores. Trivia *This level has the highest 2-star and 3-star target scores among Reality and Dreamworld levels at 5,000,000 and 9,000,000 points respectively. Counting pre-nerfs, this is the second level which has the target score at 9,000,000 points. The first level is pre-nerfed level 910. *This level looks similar to levels and . *This may be the second level (the first being Dreamworld ) where standard candies rarely spawn while other objects do. **However, since standard candies rarely spawn, only the first few moves will generate sugar drops. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery M1132.jpg|Mobile version Level 1132 Reality icon.png|Level icon